


Time Travel Bump

by Writer_S



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Captain America - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Marvel Universe, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIELD, Skinny Steve Rogers, This is really old writing here you go, Time Travel, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_S/pseuds/Writer_S
Summary: SHIELD is testing time travel for research. You, having not much time left due to an alien disease, decide to give it a go. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was kind of hard to finish because this is pretty old writing, that I don't remember much about, so I scrambled to finish it up. Sorry for any mistakes! I will be posting a Christmas Newt Scamander/Reader once it's edited! It's gonna be angst-y! Enjoy this for now.

"I'm ready." You say to the crew. Shield had been working on a time travel device for some time now, and they were ready to test it out. You, of course, volunteered. You'd always wanted to time travel, and thought it would be a neat experience, even if the test run didn't go smoothly.

Things could go wrong, you knew that, but you only had a few years left of your small life, due to an unknown alien disease you caught whilst out in the field. You couldn't give it to anyone else, thank goodness, otherwise you would have been in quarantine for the rest of your life. Time travel was on your bucket list. 

It had to be ticked off. 

The crew typed away at the screen in front of them, and pushed a button to launch the test. But then you remembered something. You didn't set a close date to the present!

"Wait I didn't-" But you were cut short, as you were transported somewhere else. It felt like falling and being pushed in different directions in the dark. The pushing then stopped, and you fell a small distance down, toward the ground. You felt grass on you face and hands, and you opened your eyes. You could hear muffled, what was that music? Swing? You got up and brushed off- what were you wearing? It was a very 40's outfit, if you were to have a guess. You looked at your Shield information log watch, and saw what date you were in. 

1940’s. 

You were right.

You saw in front of you, a bit ways away, a large hall, where the muffled music came from. You walked towards it, cracked the door open slightly, and looked inside. There were many people crowding the room, most dancing with partners in middle, and the rest bordering the sides with drinks, and conversations. You slipped inside, not wanting to attract attention to yourself; But the idea of being incognito, went downhill, as you bumped into someone. The impact sent you, and the person you bumped into, to the ground. You held your sore head, from falling.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been paying-" You opened your eyes to see who you had bumped into.   
Steve Rogers. 

Or at least a very skinny version of him. You blushed, and you're pretty sure he did too. 

"-Attention." You said, finishing your sentence. You stood up quickly, slightly embarrassed, and offered a hand to Steve. He took it and you helped him up. 

" Shouldn't I have helped you up?" He said with a smile.

" Well I was the one who bumped into you! It was a polite move. Sorry again for bumping into you. I'm (Y/n) by the way. (Y/n) (L/n)." You said, put out your hand for him to shake. He then gripped your hand with a firm grasp and said, "Steve, Steve Rogers."  
\--   
The two of you had talked and laughed all night. You knew lots about this time period, because of you were interested in it in high school, which was good for not revealing anything from the future in your conversations. 

A slow song came on suddenly, and you both looked at each other.

“Would you… Um,” He hesitated, before trying again. “Would you like to dance?”

“Sure!” You said enthusiastically, and he put out his hand for you to take. It was a slow song, so you didn’t have to worry about all the fancy moves you knew about, but could never in a million years do. He put his hands you your waist, whilst you snaked your arms around his neck. The two of you swayed slowly around the dance floor. You both stared into each other’s eyes your vibrant (e/c) into his clear blue. You smiled at each other, and when the music stopped, and most people went home, you knew you probably should too. 

“Steve I had so much fun with you tonight, but I have to go.” You said avoiding his probably saddened look.

“Will I see you again?” He asked, hopeful you’d say yes.

“I’m sure you will.” And with that, you leaned in slowly, and kissed him. It wasn’t long, or filled with intense passion, but it seemed to be enough for both of you. You smiled at one another, and with a wave, and a prolonged goodbye, you left out the side door of the hall, and slipped away to somewhere private. You sent a signal back to Shield headquarters, saying you were ready to head back if they were. You were then suddenly pulled back into the falling, thrashing darkness, and then pulled out, back at Shield. Everyone at their work stations cheered, and congratulated you, but all you could think about was him.

Steve.

And how you could still feel his lips against yours, and how you missed the way you held each other while you danced. You wonder if he remembers you now? You did slightly change the past, right? Maybe seeking him out wouldn’t be such a bad thing?  
You decided to act on your instincts, and seek out the Captain. He particularly hard to find, but you eventually caught up to him. You tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, there seemed to be this spark of recognition in his eyes. 

“Do I know you? I feel like we’ve met before, but a long time ago.” 

“It wasn’t too long ago for me, if you rope time travel into the mix.” You said smirking.

“Can I see you again?” You felt like you were talking to the same skinny boy from moments ago.

“Of course.”


End file.
